starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Force Light
Force light was a light side Force power used by the Jedi. When used against a darksider, Force light would weaken the darksider's connection to the Force. With the light of the Force, a Jedi could either purge or contain dark side manifestations or nexus points, whether in places, spirits, or even living persons, though sometimes to detrimental effect. By channeling the Force into withering blasts of light-side energy, the darkness can then be diminished or destroyed permanently. Force light could also be used to sever the bond between a Sith battlelord and his or her followers. History Jedi Master Yaddle was known to possess this ability, having learned it when studying Jedi Hholocrons as head of the Librarian Assembly.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Shae Koda used this power while battling the Saarl on Tython.The great Jedi Master Thon used an extreme application of this power to cleanse the entire world of Ambria of the dark side, isolating the darkness in a lake.Tales of the Jedi 3: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 1 To end the Battle of Iziz, Master Arca Jeth of Arkania used this power to repel the darkness that was plaguing the planet. Jeth was able to purge the dark side energies emanating from Freedon Nadd's sarcophagus, the same energies Queen Amanoa drew power from for her magic. Amanoa also perished as the darkness had finally been driven from her. Nomi Sunrider was a master of Force light, having used it in conjunction with her battle meditation to counter the Sith magic of Aleema Keto and dissolve her illusory constructs.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault Jedi Knight Empatajayos Brand also wielded this power to bind the disembodied spirit of Galactic Emperor Palpatine. Brand used the light side of the Force to shield Anakin Solo from Palpatine, effectively trapping the Emperor's spirit within Brand himself.Empire's End Jacen Solo used this power to defeat Onimi, Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong at the end of the Vong War, by achieving Oneness; a perfect state of harmony within the Force. Through his state of Oneness, the light produced by Solo purged the darkness of Onimi, killing him, and ending the Yuuzhan Vong conflict once and for all. During his fight with Abeloth in the Fallanassi village, Luke Skywalker drew in The Force as much as possible, his skin giving off a golden glow, and was able to repulse Abeloth who had him in a deadly embrace. Ben Skywalker used this power against Abeloth during the Duel at the Font of Power.Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse The Dark Jedi Beldorion noted that three elite Jedi Masters, Yoda, Thon and Nomi Sunrider, were prodigiously skilled in the Force, and were his prime examples to Leia Organa Solo of powerful Jedi that could direct the energies of the light side itself.Planet of Twilight Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi 2: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 2'' *''Tales of the Jedi 3: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi (audio)'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''From the Trees'' *''A Mon Alone'' *''The Eye'' *''Empire's End'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' Notes and references Light Light